russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PBA on Viva-TV
The PBA on Viva Sports (more commonly stated as PBA on IBC) is the presentation of Philippine Basketball Association games on Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation by Viva Entertainment after the company absorbed Vintage Sports which started in the 2011-12 season.Viva-TV to broadcast PBA games, interaksyon.com, July 8, 2011PBA, Viva-TV to seal partnership, Nelson Beltran, The Philippine Star, July 7, 2011 Telecasts are produced by Viva Sports, the sports production of entertainment company Viva Entertainment and aired on IBC and the Viva cable channels Pinoy Extreme. On the other hand, PBA also developed of Sports5 as PBA on Sports5 which airs on AksyonTV and free TV coverage on TV5 airs monthly. The games airing live on IBC with simulcast over the UHF 24-hour news television channel IBC News Network as well as its delayed telecast on Pinoy Extreme. Also, there is a separate coverage in English commentary every Wednesdays on Fox Sports Philippines which was started on November 20, 2013. History In 2000, Vintage Television was absorbed by media giant VIVA Entertainment and signed a three year deal worth 770 million pesos. The consortium defeated GMA Network, in its bid to enter into the sports broadcasting scene following ABS-CBN's coverage of the Metropolitan Basketball Association. From 2000 to 2001, Viva broadcast PBA games on Sundays, Wednesdays and Fridays with out of town games covered on Saturdays either live, tape-delay or aired days later. In 2002, at Viva's request, the league scheduled its games on Tuesdays and Thursdays with one game from 6-8, and two double-headers on Saturdays and Sundays to accommodate the airing of the local version of two popular game shows that also produced by them; (The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire). This led to a sudden decrease in ratings and the league shifted back its 2001 schedule at the start of the semifinals of the Commissioner's Cup. Noli Eala and Ed Picson were the main play-by-play commentators from 2000 to 2002. However, Picson left the network at midseason following a fallout between him and the network. He would return to cover PBA games for the PBA on ABC broadcast in 2004. At the end of the 2002 season, Viva left a significant amount of debt to the league. They tried to bid for a new contract with the league but was defeated by the NBN-IBC consortium. Viva-TV aired its last PBA games on Christmas Day 2002 during Game 4 of the 2002 All-Filipino Cup between the Coca-Cola Tigers and the Alaska Aces. Incoming commissioner Noli Eala and Tommy Manotoc were the commentators for its last run. 'Return' On June 2, the PBA announced that Viva Sports, holder of the PBA's television franchise had won the rights with a deal reportedly worth ₱508 million. Aside from live games aired on Viva-TV, the number one entertainment channel relaunch on June 5, 2011. Curiously, the return of the PBA on Viva-TV was start on June 5, 2011, the franchise-holder of the league's TV coverage and many PBA talents and production people. Viva Sports and Viva-TV became the new official broadcasters of the PBA following the 2011 Governors' Cup. On the other hand, PBA would also developed with Sports5 as PBA on AKTV which airs on AKTV premieres on October 2, 2011 and free TV coverage on TV5 which airs monthly. Viva bradcast PBA games proposed that games be held four times a week on Wednesdays and Fridays with one game from 7-9 pm and two double-headers on Saturdays from 5-9 pm and Sundays from 4-8 pm. 'Reformat as PBA on Viva' On July 1, 2012, Viva's request, the PBA schedule were change to Wednesdays and Fridays with one game at 6:30-8:30 pm to competes head-on with the flagship news programs GMA's 24 Oras and ABS-CBN's TV Patrol while also on Saturday nights at 6-8 pm and the 4-hours of two double-headers on Sundays from 4-8:30 pm against with showbiz-oriented shows GMA's Showbiz Central and ABS-CBN's The Buzz. At the time, Viva TV shows and movies were also frequently shown into commercial breaks, allowing PBA and more Viva-TV programs on IBC, and Viva stars like popstar Anja Aguilar performed at halftime to promote their TV and movies. While Paolo Trillo and Janelle So as the halftime host for the coverage on Sunday. In October 1, 2012, at Viva's request, the game will change the new league schedule every Wednesdays and Fridays at 4:30pm-6:30pm for the first game, before the network's flagship newscast Express Balita starts at 6:30pm-7:30pm to compete with TV Patrol and 24 Oras, and the second game at 7:30pm-9:30pm. Meanwhile, every Saturdays from 5:00pm-7:00pm against and doubleheaders on Sundays at 4:00pm-8:00pm in the viewership TV ratings. Accommodate the airing of the local version of the two popular and top-rating game shows are produced by them (Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link, and reality talent search Born to be a Superstar). During the Commissioner's Cup, introduced Home Court with Janelle So as its host. The segment usually airs during halftime break of the second game in indlux of movie and TV stars at halftime making look like a variety show of sorts. IBC has served as the official broadcaster of the PBA and NBA games. This coverage was known as PBA on IBC which is in turn aired on The Kapinoy Network. This is the third time that the PBA will be aired on IBC. The first was from 1996-2002 when Vintage Sports and later Viva Sports handled the television coverage. In 2003, IBC was one of two networks (the other being NBN) that covered the PBA but ended before the season ended due to the failure of the consortium. With limited airtime allocated for the PBA games on IBC and IBC News Network starting the 2013-14 season, which isthe assigned courtside reporter hosts a halftime show reading the social media comments from viewers. On November 2013, Viva Sports and Fox Sports Asia have entered in an agreement to air the Wednesday PBA games live on the cable channel. It will have its own English speaking broadcast panel to properly cater the cable channel's audience.FOX Sports' live airing of games adds much-needed reach to PBA telecast, Reuben Terrado, Spin.PH, November 18, 2013 For the 2013-14 Philippine Cup eliminations, the games were aired on the following schedule:GUIDE | PBA Broadcast Schedules on TV5 and AksyonTV, InterAKTV, November 21, 2013 The schedule for the 2014 PBA Commissioner's Cup has been slightly changed starting March 17, 2014, having both the Saturday doubleheader games now being aired live on TV5. To maximize the weekday four-day schedule of IBC, there will be one scheduled game during Wednesdays and Fridays:GUIDE | Commissioner’s Cup broadcast schedule, InterAKTV, March 10, 2014 The night live airing of the games was returned on starting March 26Sports5 backtracks, brings back live airing of PBA weekday twinbill first games on Aksyon TV 41, Reuben Terrado, spin.ph, March 25, 2014 after several PBA fans reacted negatively about the delayed airing of the first game.Tim Cone among those left fuming by 'terrible' delayed airing of PBA first game on TV5, Reuben Terrado, spin.ph, March 21, 2014 Presentation During the Philippine Cup eliminations, it is hosted by Anthony Suntay and Paolo Trillo. The format was changed starting the Quarterfinal round, usually having a three-man panel consisting of either Suntay, Trillo and Boom Gonzales. Special guests were added at the panel from time to time. The Viva-TV located at the IBC studios in Broadcast City but sometimes air from the playing venue during special occasions, notably the league's opening ceremonies and the jersey retirement of Robert Jaworski. 'Music' For the duration of the 2011-12 Philippine Cup Eliminations, "Showdown" by The Black Eyed Peas was used as Viva-TV's main theme music for the PBA games in addition to the generic sports theme used. A different sports theme music was used starting from the semifinal round of the Philippine Cup. This was still used up to the finals of the 2012 Governors Cup. For the 2012–13 PBA season, a theme music entitled "Kampihan Na!" was used on their on-air presentation. A different theme was used during the quarterfinal and semifinal rounds entitled "Tuloy ang Laban". Another theme was made for the finals, this time, incorporating the name of the fans of the two teams battling for the championship; "Gatas Republic" of Alaska and Barangay Ginebra.The vocals were later added during the elimination round of the Commissioner's Cup and was used until the Governors' Cup. A different theme was introduced during the quarterfinal and semifinal rounds of the Commissioner's Cup entitled "Tuloy ang Laban", which was also used sporadically during the Governors' Cup. A remixed version of the "Kampihan na!" theme was used for the 2013–14 season List of broadcasters 'Current' *Anthony Suntay (lead play-by-play, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Mo Twister (lead play-by-play, 2013-present) *Mico Halili (play-by-play, 2011-present) *Benjie Santiago (game analyst, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Julz Savard (sideline reporter, 2011-present) *Jolly Escobar (game analyst, 2012-present) *Janeena Chan (sideline reporter, 2013-present) *Boom Gonzalez (play-by-play, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Michelle Ng (sideline reporter, 2012-present) *Quinito Henson (game analyst, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Nicole Uysiuseng (sideline reporter, 2011-present) *Paolo Trillo (lead play-by-play, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Jason Webb (game analyst, 2011-present) *Jojo Lastimosa (game analyst, 2011-present) *Dong Alejar (sideline reporter, 2000-2002, 2012-present) *Jannelle So (sideline reporter, Home Court segment, 2000-2002, 2012-present) 'Former' *Ed Picson (play-by-play, 2000-2002, 2011-2013) *Mon Liboro (play-by-play, 2000-2002) *TJ Manotoc (studio host, 2000-2002) *Angelika Schmeing-Cruz (sideline reporter, 2011-2012) *Noli Eala (lead play-by-play, 2000-2002) *Tommy Manotoc (play-by-play, 2000-2002) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (sideline reporter, 2000-2002) *Claire Cabiguin (sideline reporter, 2011-2013) Awards and Nominations 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Sports Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2013 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Sports Program) - Won *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Sports Program) - Won 'Golden Screen TV Awards' *10th Golden Screen TV Awards (Outstanding Sports Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won References See also *Philippine Basketball Association *Sports superstars, movie celebs in new Vintage TV programming *PBA's Tv coverage bidding war *VIVA-TV Channel 13 - Changing The Current TV Landscape *Viva-TV dares Filipinos to their viewing habits *Viva-TV goes cartoons *New schedule for the PBA this 2012 *Viva-TV on IBC sa bagong TV ratings *IBC-13, the network war is back, to air new shows on Viva-TV treats *Viva-TV more primetime fare revamped on IBC *Viva-TV has more sports events in primetime on IBC-13 *PBA game fans goes nationwide on IBC *PBA on Viva-TV hits number one *2012-2013 Philippine Cup Games Schedule and Results *2012-2013 Commissioners' Cup Games Schedule and Results *PBA Game Star Fans at the Smart Araneta Coliseum *PBA All Stars up the basketball fans this Sunday viewing primetime *2013 PBA Commissioners' Cup opening this February 8 *NBA airing on Viva-TV *10th Golden Screen TV Awards – Marian Rivera and Gerald Anderson Lead Winners List *Viva agree, now showing the NBA and PBA games *Game schedule on the network *Chot sures live airing of PBA games on Viva and IBC deal *Two of WWE goes Viva-13 *PBA board pulls plug on AKTV plan to switch broadcast from IBC 13 to TV5 *PBA rejects TV5 and IBC plan to air games *Manila kids join NBA Jr. national camp *Junior NBA and Kiddie PBA turns as PBA-NBA Kiddie Junior *ONE FC signs domestic TV deal with Viva-TV on IBC, will start showing footage this Saturday *ONE FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP signs exclusive partnership agreement with Viva-TV for IBC *Watch the NBA Eastern and Western Conference Finals on IBC this weekend *Kapinoy is loaded-packed action 2013 *PBA, Viva Sports to airing on The Kapinoy Network *NBA and PBA on The Kapinoy Network *PBA Board gives IBC and Viva Sports *IBC wants 1-hour newscast after first game and before second game of PBA games *PBA, TV carrier on The Kapinoy Network *PBA Governors Cup August 14: GlobalPort vs. Air21, Rain or Shine vs. San Mig Coffee *2012-2013 Governors' Cup Games Schedule and Results *Pro league, IBC and Viva near agreement *IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa says the Kapinoy Network's role is "to establish a more TV industry." *PBA Philippine Cup 2014 opening schedule *IBC-13 airs the 2013-14 NBA seasn opener live *Jodi Sta. Maria gives a support to Canoy's new business venture *The Olympics comes on Kapinoy *PBA games aired live on IBC *Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games Opening Ceremony Airs Live on IBC *PBA Semifinals on IBC Score High Ratings *IBC 13 capable and ready to the TV coevrage of PBA games, says oficial *Sochi 2014 Closing Ceremony Airs Live this Feb 24 on IBC *PBA Puts TV5 on Top of Mega Manila Primetime TV Ratings *2013-2014 Philippine Cup Games Schedule and Results *By Popular Demand, More NBA and PBA Games on IBC *PBA All Star Selection vs Gilas Pilipinas Highlights the PBA All Star Week on IBC and INN *2013-2014 Commissioners' Cup Games Schedule and Results *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV